Alfonso Black Warner
Alfonso join the army in 1997 at age 22 where he become one of the young members of the Team besides Leon and Carlos J.R. and they call him Black, because he hides in the dark and he shoots to the enemy. He also risk hes live by killing the Special Agends Killers. He join the Umbrella Sercurity Service Bravo Team as Commando with hes Captain name James is the one who bring him in the team as Commando #1. He survived the horror nightmare on 1997 which he survived the Laser Beam and the Aliens attack with hes Teammates and hes old friends from the army name Carlos J.R., Maria and Carlos Olivera. Alfonso Family die on 1998 which he meet hes Cousin name Vance Drew after that Vance join the U.S.S. Bravo Team as Commando #2. Vance and Alfonso did the main appearence on the Mission they called that The Perfect Mission with the Commandos.Alfonso did hes last apperance and mission on Resident Evil Mansion where he got cut on two pieces on the Red Queen Chamber. Alfonso Warner was a Commando from the U.S.S. Bravo Team. Early Life Alfonso born on Michigan on May 3 1975. He grow up on Tenesse where he dad leff hes family to join the Special Forces on U.S.A. Alfonso also speak English, French and he speak some Spanish but he undertand well. Alfonso Warner dad is from Republic Domedican he can speak Spanish and english well and hes mom is from Florida she speaks English and French. Warner was intersting joining the Army one day. Warner is a smart men who past an every class and he also past any test level with A. He never have a B grade only straigh A's. He is an Smart soldier as himself. Life as Soldier Before that Alfonso join the Army he was leaving with hes family. Went the general of the war send him a mail for he can join the Army Alfonso was undecided. Alfonso fanaly decide to join the Army and the Red Team with hes Captain Krauser. Alfonso only won three ranks just like Michael Guthrie he became a Black soldier who hides in the darkness who try the kill people or shoot people on the darkness. Went the War start Alfonso, Murphy Seeker and Michael went to the wood to attack the enemy from behind. But it was a bad idea The enemy was in the tree before them and they start shooting them one of the soldiers try to shoot Murphy but unexpectedly Alfonso save hes live by jumping saying "Be careful" and Michael start to shoot on them and, Alfonso and Murphy take cover while Michael was cover them and Alfonso and murphy throw a explusive granade to them and they kill almost everyone there and they start shooting again and they kill everyone who was in the woods. They fanaly attack the enemy from behind and the other members shoot too. They thud the War was over. But it wasn't over. While they where walking in the Area the enemy strike back from behind. Alfonso was the first one to notice the enemy attack. They hide somewhere of the mountain in they stay there while they gone. Fanaly they gone but they where heading to the military base is where the General was there. Alfonso have a plan. He said that all of them show attack the soldiers with the special weapons that the team have. Alfonso have a Black Machine Gun the others have diffent type of weapons. Alfonso, Krauser and Carlos J.R. went to the Military area to attack the enemy with the special weapons that they have on their hands. Alfonso shoot everywhere to restract the other soldiers while the others teammates wiat there while they have an signal of they team. Krauser and Carlos J.R. shot the soldiers from behind like they did the last time. One of the soldiers shot Carlos J.R. leg while Krauser shoot the soldier who shot him and the others succesfully protect the Area and they put an explosive bomb to explore the entire are the General went with them and they hide while the bomb exploded. Maria Olivera call for resistance (She call for the Navy to throw bomb on the military area) they did and the whole military area explored. The mission was over but Carlos Olivera J.R. was still injury from hes leg after that shot. Alfonso return home with hes family save. Weapons Primary Weapon '' Alfonso Use this guns as Primary Weapon went Krauser hes Captain give him this Machine Gun that he use to have in hes Army base room the General give him that weapon to Krauser for he can give it to someone that really need it like him. Went he give it to Warner. Warner use this weapon to destroy the Enemy. This gun is a Latest Machine gun. This Machine Gun has over 80 bullets and fast speed. This Machine gun has a strong firepower and the sound is strong. This Machine gun looks like the AK 47 but this is heavy and is big snough. This Weapons was desing was one of the strongets Machine Gun on the Raccon City Army.'' Secondary Weapon Krauser give this gun to Warner as hes primary Weapon. Warner use that weapons many of times such went he was doing Target practice and on the War. Alfonso u se this Weapons as hes Primary weapon before he got the BLACK Machine Gun. This Machine Gun have 75 Bullets. It shoot 9 bullets per second. The sound of this weapon is clear and calm. This Machine Gun is fast but not that fast like the BLACK Machine Gun. This Machine Gun doesn't have lot of Firepower is weak but it can still kill People.The Palco Firepower M4A1 automatic, battery-operated Airsoft machine gun brings you a detailed design with a fully-extendable stock and a carrying sling. It also comes with 2 rechargeable batteries, 2 auto-loading magazines and 100 Flying Colors .12 gram plastic BB's.pon. Minor Weapons Handgun CZ 75 SP-01 TACTICAL cal. 40 S&W, light rail, decocker, tritium sights, black polycoat - 12rd mags Alfonso Use this Handgun severals of times. this gun have over 20 Bullets in ech Stock that Alfonso Hold. Is not fast as the Machine Gun but is strong. The CZ 75 SP-01 is the first full size handgun (4.72” bbl) from CZ to feature the improved manufacturing technology and ergonomics of the NATO approved CZ 75 Compact P-01 model. Featuring an integral 1913 accessory rail on the dust cover, rubber grip panels, and CZ’s corrosion resistant black polycoat fi nish, the SP-01 is the newest model to join the family of pistols based on the CZ 75 (SA/DA) platform. Borrowing from the improved grip geometry of the CZ 75 Compact P-01, the SP-01 utilizes an extended beavertail to protect shooter’s strong hand as well as allowing for a deeper and more secure grip. The new grip geometry with checkering in key areas on the front and back straps combined with the redistribution of mass provided by the accessory rail noticeably decreases the perceived recoil from previous models and allows for more rapid target acquisition and transitions. '' ''The SP-01 was designed as a military and law enforcement duty sidearm. The new model is currently in use by security forces fighting the war on terrorism. Thanks to its exceptional accuracy and superior handling characteristics, the CZ 75 SP-01 has alsofound supporters in the fi eld of sport and target shooting. '' ''Its list of users on the competition circuit include World Champions Adam Tyc and Angus Hobdell (1st and 3rd place respectively in 2005‘s IPSC championship, World Shoot XIV). Granade A BULLYING corporal training raw Army recruits ordered 14 of them into a troop shelter - then threw in a live grenade. Alfonso use this grande two times in the War. Alfonso also have 3 Hand Granades on hes back. '' ''He shut the door as the rookies screamed in terror while the device bounced around the floor, but mercifully it did not explode. '' ''The NCO from 1 Rifles, who soaked the group with beer later in the day, has been suspended at Catterick Camp, North Yorks. A senior Army source said last night: "The NCO ordered 14 recruits into a troop shelter, threw the grenade in and shut the door. Risking Everything Alfonso was in the store buying some meal for the Sunday celebration. While Warner was walking he saw running away the Special Agends Killers in the bank with the money that the bank have. Warner told everything to hes parents about what happen and they say "Stay out of trouble" but Warner didn'r listend. On the next day three Agends Killers stole an store they take all the money and Alfonso was about to buy the sodas for the special day. Warner got piss about that he has to do something about it and stop the violance in Raccon City. Warner saw the news in the same day and he saw the Special Agends Killers stole something special from the museum an Diamond. So Alfonso decided to solve that problem by looking for the Agends. Finale Alfonso locate them. They were locate in an old farm. Alfonso decided to take hes old gun that hes father give him long time ego. It was Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased